


Nick's femme de chambre

by TheSukn



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, F/M, Genital Piercing, Harems, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Orgy, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSukn/pseuds/TheSukn
Summary: Nick gets an purposely maid harem.
Relationships: Jack Savage & Nick Wilde, Jack Savage/Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Jack Savage/Skye/Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, Skye & Nick Wilde, Skye/Nick Wilde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Nick's femme de chambre

**Author's Note:**

> *Inspired by this art from made by IttyBittyKittyTittys:  
> https://twitter.com/ittybittykt/status/1145821624815542272/photo/1

‘ _I can't believe I agreed to this,_ _this all_ _is fault of this_ _damn_ _sexy fox and her luscious_ _appetite._ _When ever she looks at me like she does_ (like she wants to eat me out in one snap) _the stupid me ends up doing everything she says. And I just can't believe my own body. Why must I get this exited?'_

_'I should have see this coming. After all it's been over a year now since we move together. It was bound to happen, something so kinky, like this is.'_

When I got home from work today and was told to get clean for fooling around, I thought it would be the usual. _We would kiss and lap and rut one another silly, until we fall sleep on each other, like_ _we_ _always do_ _, simple but effective._

_I definitely did not expect, this._

_I'll admit that something special and different every now and then would be looked in a welcoming light. But cross-dressing its just to much! 'Where did she even got this cheesy french-maid customs?'_

When I turned and looked at her, she was still ogling me with those same lusty eyes from before, like when I came out from the bathroom just done dressing up (And I still don't understand how she talked me into it). Those slit pupil eyes and that toothy grin full of white sharp razors spread across her face, it stretched a bit wider as she notice me noticing her gaze upon my rear.

My nose twitched uncontrollably and my tail flicked from fright and excitement of what was hiding behind that look. She prompted me to keep on my ‘performance’, just dusting at whatever as the girly underwear flashed a bit. _'This panties are too_ _tight_ _and too wet from drool, I'll have to double-wash them before returning them (Wait returning to who? Are this mine now?).'_

_'Bloody damn!'_ My face was on fire from the situation I found myself in.

_'And my back end, is aching with anticipation’._ I've never believe that I end up enjoying prostate stimulation as much as I have but...

The click of the door’s lock getting open had me bolting astonished for I know what's coming. Without realizing it I've stumble against the warm chest of the newcomer, it must've appeared like I'd thrown myself out at the predator's maw.

_'Please stop this,_ _please_ _notice the pleading behind my_ _facade_ _and stop this before it all go too far and...'_ And then I notice my arm grabbing him by the tie and also that his ears had turned red, then his baffled expression changed into a silly smile, and I felt his arousing rising a tent through the fabric of his Smart slacks.

_'I am screwed'._ *

Before I can make a run for it, a painful pull at the back of my neck pulls me up and forces me down on my knees.

At my side the lustful vixen that is in the same attire as me, kneels down keeping her pointy claws tensed and ready to pierce my jugular if I so much as flinch. _'I can't even_ _gulp_ _down.'_

"Please forgive us for that Master, I sure you will understand that, there is reason for the little one to be this pent up." She fished by squinting her eyes in tone that conveys sincerity, ‘ _much more sincerity that I like to admit.’_

The red tod catched up with our foreplay and regained his composure, as the other masqueraded rabbit doe closed ranks and knelt in front of our 'Master'. Her calm facade effectively concealing her very obvious, very smelly arousal.

In unison we greeted. "Welcome home our Master Nick. We are ready to serve and please you" (as fore-planed). I was trembling, _'once again, I can't believe I'm doing this._ '

There was a clear disdain and self pleasing look in his eyes. "Excellent, but first, your Lord requires sustenance."

"Of course my Master, dinner is waiting". Skye answered for us, and in a subtle cue she command us to stand and follow her. "Please, right this way my Master Nick."

' _Damn! She is milking it, with that tone when she purrs the word 'master'! Bloody damn!'._ I was quiet agitated to say the least.

I followed suit as the Tod behind me sets his invasive gaze on our rears. We strut our tails with a feminine pace (that I couldn't avoid to mimic from the females ahead me). I'm sure that was what caused the low growl that came from aback. ' _That damn_ _mean icing_ _sexy growl.'_

We help him sit at the head of our Art Nouveau dinning room, while Skye went fetching our partner's meal, Judy and I assisted him whit a cloth napkin on his lap and a glass of rose wine.

When done she standed aside and staring sheepishly at her feet murmurs "I am pleased to serve you my Master Nick." Then raised her eyes to me as if to cue me.

That is followed by the darting stare of the Reginald, specking the same behavior from me.

"I am p-pleased to serve you m-my Master Nick." I stuttered, he just smiled smugly while barely showing his very sharp teeth. _'How does he manages to make this more_ _intense_ _by gaze alone?'_ The urge to thump my foot at the floor were becoming unbearable by the second. _'Why can't we just skip to the fucking-fucking part?'_

"My my! I am glad to see my Master pleased like this." The vixen chanted as she set down a large plate cover by a metal lid. I didn't notice when she came back, _'it_ _always_ _gets me on my nerves when she is sneaky like this.'_

"A delicatessen made with out most devotion to our lord and master." She lift the cover reveal the baked corpse of large turkey, it's sweet and salty aroma had our 'master' drooling in anticipation, contrary to the revolting in my stomach.

"Please, enjoy your meal our Master Nick". Again at the same time.

He wasted no time ripping and tearing the remains of the avian. With each bite the rosy meat is consumed with ferocity. _'Is he_ _performing_ _an act of savagery-like to us? To me?_ ' He must had because, I was mesmerized like flies to fire.

When the dinner was complete, we bathing him with aromatic scents, brushed and oiled his fur and then we help he dress into a fancy cloth ' _The likes of which you expect_ _millionaires_ _at the playboy mansion. That's what this has become.'_

Afterwards we pass to the living room, where he sat in front of us in a large synthetic letter couch, _'a makeshift throne for our master. Still, why is this so exiting?'_

Judy opened a long bottle of some foreign and expensive liquor that was resting in a coffee table by his side and in a small glass she served and offer it to him.

He drank it lightly with the air of a great lord. Appreciably a warm shiver run up his spine making his fur stand to end. He hummed and then signaled at the vixen maid to approach him. "Your lord requires entertainment".

She brought another plate covered in a semi-spherical metallic lid, and bowing before our mate, she removed the lit. Inside was a oblong plastic cup with a hose on its bottom ' _What is that?_ ', and a bottle dispenser labeled 'Not Lube®’ (do I need to say that was a lie?).

"Excellent my pet, now turn around." The red blush in her ears deepen. She did as he said, lifting her rear in the air and touching the floor with her hands then raised her tail to expose her scarlet red knickers.

"I hope this is of my master's liking." As always I found her flirting with our 'master' zealously arousing.

Firmly graving her cheeks he took in the scent coming from her covered sex. "Open up Sesame!" He commanded her to spread out her legs. With the way clear he unsheathed his claws and ripped the cloth of her underwear exposing her black tipped labia. Her salty and bitter musk strengthen to the point I felt my head spining.

All the while Judy and I have been on our knees denied of any stimulation, patiently watching as the foxes engaged in their savage teasing.

"Mmmm-Haaa." Nick sighted. " Nope. This won't do. Too dry."

"I'm sorry my master, I trying." She made the effort to sound repenting but her evident enjoyment told the tale.

"I need some lubricant. Slave come here." He motioned to us both.

We could not help the little "Eeep!" that escaped from our mouth, I can't understand why but we were synchronizing each other reactions. Lasciviousness must've turned us in simple-minded buck and doe reacting identically to the devil-fox.

When we approached he signaled at our muzzles "Open up." He ordered. We comply. "Wider. That's it. Now don't move".

We did as we were told while the Tod started pouring the 'Not lube®’ directly into open shouts. _'What tha hell does he think he is doing?.'_

"Hold it." The self-pleased arrogance in his eyes was kept as he looked down on our inflated checks full of minty liquid.

"Now pour it in here." He pushed Skye’s head further down to give better access to her nether regions.

"Ghaaa." We bunnies spit out the warm mixture of saliva an 'lubricant' on the vixen's rear, who excitedly waged her tail helping to spread out the fluid.

I felt dirty already and we were just starting as I though: ' _This is going to get weirder and weirder_ '.

A look on the different facial expressions of my mates confirmed it. Judy was disgusted on the surface but, longing for more naught on the inside. Skye looking back on us, was panting and drooling, peaking in her arousal. And Nick... Nick had those hungry predatory eyes that paralyze with both dread and lust.

'Our Master Nick' proceed by placing the odd looking plastic goblet cupping at Skye's folds. From the end of the attached hose-pipe, he repetitively stroked at a manual pump and as he do this her meaty labia started fill the vacuum of the cup.

She was moaning, gasping, nailing her claws a the wooden floor and drumming her heart out. It was intense, and I could not help but to stare, or was it restrain at the urge of launching me into her?

When the interior of the devise was stuffed with rosy flesh, the Tod pulsed a button to seal the vacuum inside, keeping a strong suck on her sex.

"Lets keep on with our little games, shall we?". He purred.

Once again sited in his makeshift throne. He signaled us bunnies. "You two, come here. It is your turn". Clapping his lap for us to sit, like do children to Santa claws.

This time I did gulp. We both did.

We fitted in, by sitting on the arm-rest with our feet on his thighs, knee against knee. "How can we please you my Master Nick?" She dared.

"Shush. Little ones. Keep quiet, and let me enjoy you fluffy cutie tails." I muted a little cry of surprise when he started pinching and toy with our exposed appendages. The doe in front of me redouble her blush as I bite my lips trying and failing to avoid showing the same reaction.

Then I flinched from the sharp claw scratching lightly at my rear hole. ‘ _Why does this arouse me?_ _W_ _hy am I like this?_ ’

In the time we been partners in love I had gain lots of experience. First with the lovely vixen that is Skyar who liked poking at my ass, that's how discovered that erogenous zone that until her I'd consider taboo. Then as swingers with the energetic Judith who was way more familiar pleasuring the prostate. Finally as friendly orgy that evolved into a full-in love foursome. Encouraged by the slutty eagerness that such acts awoke in the females I had explored homoerotic experiences with Nicholas form sword fighting to anal penetration, although even when I have enter him I been reluctant and fearsome to shed the last of my male-pride by being penetrated by him, even if going by what the internet says about the balls touching. All that and the fact that I'm more smaller that he is.

_'But isn't Judy just the same? And she takes it just fine, and...'_

When I notice Skye approaching with yet another plate covered by a metal lid _'Where do this things keep_ _coming_ _from?_ '. This time was brought a toy that I, at least recognized; a couple ball beads dildos, one purple and the other amber yellow.

_'I see where this is going.'_

I had to contain an "Auch!" when that large predatory paw was squeezing my buns and proving a finger at my entrance, it was too dry and dull. Then he took a pause to gulp down the booze directly from the bottle and with out a world pushed his snout on my lips and shoved the hot and raspy fluid down my throat.

"Have to get you more... loose." He chanted, knowingly smiling.

A warm familiar feeling brushed at my lower legs. It was the ever charming vixen squeezing between bunny legs and over fox lap. She pushed her face at Nick's chest demanding for attention with her whines. Noticing this Nick reached with both paws at the top of her muzzle to pull out the pair of warm and lubed bead chains (Yes, the ones from before).

"Wont you look at this happy face and do nothing but adore it!" His tone was loving-patronizing when referring to the canine adoration reflected in Sky's eyes.

Moving my panties aside I felt the pushing top of the beads at my entrance, so I took a deep breath and let it in. "Ahhh!" panting at the invading sensation. Yet again the satisfaction in the Reginald while pegging me was palpable.

A irresistible embarrassment came over me as I see my reflection in Judy’s eyes. The buck I saw ' _looked nothing like a male and much more like a doe that had been lock out with out a way to relief and was craving for carrot.'_

Another bead went in.

I buried my face in her collarbone in front of my, biting hard at the tight shocker on her neck, that was identical at the one that started feeling more and more suffocating on my own neck.

Another one.

_'I must hold on'_ I told to my self. ' _If I call it quits, the fun for every one is over, and we may not get another chance for the four of us to be free in over a month.'_

One more.

_'And after all the planning and preparation that Skye single handed put on it.'_

And again.

_'It won't be fair.'_

And another one.

_'Hold it.'_

Yet another one.

_'Please Hold it.'_

_'Please Hold it.'_

_'Please Hold it.'_

"Well, look at my little buns!" Even Meowphistopheles wouldn't compare to the Malice this Tod can cast. His gaze was just too much. "You must have been famished for you to be this greedy."

I found myself nipping Judy's ear and chinning the crook of her shoulder by pure intuition. She is once again mirroring me. I notice because the stabbing pain at my pulled ear in the same way I'm biting hers. Our sight was blurry and our breath heavy.

_'This is... is humiliating. And yet.'_

My erection hitting against the side of the sofa was itching and drooling, the contact of my mates at my ass, arms and legs was all the more enhancing. I was at lost and the urge to kiss her or him or her where overwhelming.

But the sudden tug at my testes drag my off my ravine and back in to reality (I knew Judy felt the same as me... or similar), after all servants were not suppose to kiss in front of their owner or to him.

***

Moments later we were standing side by side. Waiting. As Nick order us, I guessing for us to get used to our respective attached gadgets. Which I admit was less uncomfortable than before.

In front of us, our master-patron-owner-lover sat patiently, sipping at the peppery liquid, rocking the small cup in small circles.

_It is hard to admit it, all my life I've had hate it. But now I cant help but to feel cute under the gaze of this Reginald, such an alpha male a carnivore, a worthy mate. It Should feel wrong. And I'm feeling cute and girly._ And I couldn't help but to smile and stand 'erect'.

'The great Jack Savage, super spy, the shadow of Fangkok. The best of the best, if they would see me now... '

_'I had fallen into the fox's den, he is going to devour me, and I want it.'_

"Jacky, dearest." The dandy Todd pulled me out the my musing. "Would you be so kind to bring the next course of entertainment?"

It took me a second to process and click back in to character "A-as you wish. My master Nick." Jolting back into motion was painful on my molested rear making me refocus on the hot blush that haven't abandon me ever since we started this little charade.

I tried to keep a waltzing strode to the other end of the room where a top of a vintage glass cabinet (that was a little too tall for me) rested two used pair of metal semi-spherical lids and round platters piled up in a corner and other tree set of the such, side by side waiting its turn.

_'Which one is supposed to go next?'_

"Come on bun-bun, just pick one."

I did not want to keep him waiting and atone for it with a worse punishment.

Back on my knees (setting on that position made the beads in my gut shift and shuffle) I presented the 'entertainment' required, rising up my paws at eye level.

The Reginald that regarded upon me shifted his sight from me to the lid and back to me.

Making a balance effort I unveil a strange set of objects arranged over the smooth surface: a odd looking gun with a perforated base and needle at it's head, some balls of medical use cotton, a bottle of antiseptic alcohol, and six pairs of small metal rods a lightly bend and with beads at its ends. _'Where have I've seen this before?'._

After a humming of satisfaction for the presented objects Nick turned around me, brushing his tail against my sides. "It's time to mark you my pets." Was all he said. _'What does he mean? We had marked each other with our scents, what else is to mark?'._

He kept humming as he approached Judy at the other end of our ranks. In a single fluid motion he undid her dress and exposed the soft fur of her back and chest escalating her fragrance on the air.

The white and red lace bra that held her breasts slightly and her proud small dewlap, while also exposing her nipples and aureole with the fur around them shaved for further vulnerability.

Bending down he kissed and softly nipped at the pink of her flesh, earning a muffled "eep" in the smaller female's snout. The Todd then smacked his tongue against his palate savoring the moment.

Again with the liquid and elegant signature movement of vulpine he pressed the odd gun ' _When did he_ _snatched_ _it form the plate?_ ', against her bare nipple holding it with a tight grip.

Slowly, very slowly she tilted her head down regarding at the the machination that the devil red fox held onto her tit. Then again slowly her eyes regarded the wicked curve along his muzzle. The air was still and the hard drumming in her chest was all I could hear.

"KIAAA!" a high cry exited her snout.

I had just cached on in the motive for the metal rods and the alcohol, so I hurried to offer the accessories which the Reginald masterfully apply, ending the ritual with a couple of band-aids crossed over the pierced nipple.

The process was repeated on the other nipple earning a repressed cry from the doe.

In Skye's turn, her larger breast displayed with elegance, equally exited but more luscious rather than frighten squeals were set loose.

Naturally I knew I was next and the fact that Nick was just humming a tune for himself unwavering by any reaction was disturbing. I know he is good at masking himself. _'_ _B_ _ut come on! For a bunny to brace herself in this state is putting up a hell of a show'._

So when the equally dressed and shaved but significantly thinner bumps of my chest were drilled I drowned my cries by biting hard on my lips. But I couldn't contain the single drop that slide down my cheek.

For a moment he let his act drop, warmth embrace me as he erased the revel tear with a single peck. He turned on his heels and rocked his tail back to his couch. The game was back on.

But before he sat we watch him jump of his pants and swish off with his tail, the strong of his scent struck right at our noses.

And yet he did not sit down. "I almost forgot." He said as he retrieved something from the pocked of his drooped pants.

Turning back to us he waged his way back and front. Something shiny stud out. In the tip of his red meat a metallic ring coming out of his urethra diverging in two arches that spread at the sides of his sharp tip and ending in adjacent beads that involve the base of his shaft's head.

It looked way more painful in comparison to the just strapped "marks" on my chest.

"Now as I told you before, tonight you are going to be among other things my pleasure pets" _'_ _No you haven’t._ _Ugg! Don't make us wait any longer'_. "And it is only proper for my pets to be on a leash." He stretched out a glittering chain in front of us ' _He doesn’t mean_ _?_ ' "So how about we go for a walk?"

He strapped the chain to the piercings in our sensitive nipples, intertwining them with the metal loop on his rod. The lashing was done in way that if some one were to pull out it would stretch and hurt everyone. And as he said he walk us around our home pulling us from his dick, we follow crawling, hopping, and occasionally yelping when someone separated a bit to much from the others.

***

Back at the couch, I could tell we all were starting to hurt at our pulsating flesh, but no one had call it quits so I didn't. Again on our knees with our arms held in animalistic demeanor, after he was grace enough to set us free from the entanglement.

"Thank you my master Nick" I realized I slip out of character when only I expressed appreciation for the release. I covered my muzzle with my paws 'Damn _it! I was not_ _supposed_ _to say a word if I'm not talked to first'._

But instead of scolding me Nick just chuckled. "But look at the mess you are doing." Referring to leaking the three of us spilled in the carpet. "Guess you cant help it!" He shrugged. "You poor hungry-cock slave-pet-sluts! Did our little walk pent you up much, Hmmm?". We nodded. "Don't worry your Master Nick is go and to take care of you". His despondency and vocabulary made me feel dirtier that sucking him off. ' _Damn! Why do you have to be like this?_ '.

"Undress." Was all he said and all we did was unveil from thighs to shoulders, leaving only stockings adorned with feminine lace and trim bows at our limbs, tails and ears.

When he took place again, he signaled at the vixen who was winning pleadingly. "Come here." He said while padding at hiss lap. The other fox couldn't compress a bark of excitement that had her jumping off her place and waving off her tail.

She turned around and presented her hindquarters just as before.

He examined at the devise sucking at her labia, looking satisfied he pressed a button on it, and after a short pressure-release-like sound it fell to the floor forgotten.

I had experienced the scent of my vixen lover at first hand, burned it into my memory, her different sweet smells and salty flavors, and yet is curious or rather heartwarming to learn something new about her. This time around, a new tone of her musk, way more bitter and concentrated. It was coupled with the sight of her previously bulb-like flower blossoming just like rose, swollen, thick and meaty. In a word, it was enchanting.

He responded to the flooding aroma by liking his lips and deepening his voice. "Worship me." He said.

"I live to p-please my m-master Nick." She said stuttering between heavy gasps. And proceed to rub her puffed up vulva at the base of his large member.

"Good, Good. Now you" Nick pointed at me. "Come here." Signaling at the right side of his neck.

At this point I no long cared if my nose twitched on instinct, or if my tail wiggle in anticipation, or if my hears pulse at every damp sound of flesh against flesh.

I leaped to the appointed place on one jump and shoot a line of kisses from the base of his long neck to his sensible spot beside his ear. "I live to please my master Nick" I cued at his lug.

His fur standed on end and a sharp purr resonated through his body. And after tanking a deep breath to calm himself, he finally called on our waiting partner. "Put your cutie mouth to work." Both me and Skye glanced at her with half closed eyes as we kept tenderizing his lean body, she looked ready to pull her ears off desperate by denial, and we giggled at her delighted reaction.

Embarrassed she sat at the crook of Nick's left elbow and darted her tongue into the fanged maw, rocking her nether parts back and forward at the rhythm marked by a large paw pulling at her tail.

"I live to please my master Nick." She chanted our made up banner.

Then she shifted her attentions to the Todd's now exposed nipple, nipping with her leporid incisors at it. I was pushed from my rear by his other paw to pamper his right nipple with my wet rod while my muzzled kept busy drowning in abrasive predator saliva, trying hard to not stab myself with those sharp white blades.

The other vulpine had changed her original position as well, her shout choking with scrotum and her inner thighs squishing and massaging against dark feet.

We continued like this for a while leaving a trail of drool, sweat, precum, and other juices all over red, cream, and black fur (much like slugs do). And as we did so, I kept tabs on Nick's ever increasing heartbeat, until it's hammering was so hard that I could actually see it, beating off his chest. It was at this point where he lost it, his whole body tensed up and with a hollowing cry he arouse, unfolding his form and in doing so unexpectedly trowing us off him.

Face contracted, fangs bared, claws extended, tail puffed out, muscles inflated, heavily panting, big balls pulsating, and knot starting to bulge on his red rocket.

It was scary.

Trilling.

Captivating.

"Is there something wrong...?" Judy sheepishly started, but then hesitated when his wild gaze found her. "...My master Nick?"

Then he took a deep breath, visually relaxing and order her to. "Open'em up."

Barely giving her time to comply he pounced, sheathing his length in one go. A yelp made of a mixture of pain and surprise exited the doe's other end. He lifted her by rolling his arms at the back of her knees and holding her shoulders with his paws. Ramming her pussy relentlessly, being so rough that I started to fear she would break.

‘ _Is the roll playing still on? Had he gone savage? Does Judy should to call it out? Should I do it? Skye seems as conflicted-entranced as I do.’_

Some times our foxes would be harsh like this, up to the point where I can't tell if they are being aggressively dominant (which is good) or if a screw bolted on their heads and are about to fuck us to death (obviously not good).

Then he slide his paw to her neck, tightening his grip. Her cries became muffled and her gasp for air desperate. _‘_ _This is_ _too much, I ha_ _ve_ _to call it out.’_

Judy noticed this and held out a paw to stop me from stopping them. ' _Wait, What?_ ' I tried to plead her to let me call safe-word but then, she curled her toes and contracted her face as her hole body reverberated at the frequency of the Reginald's growl ' _Are you_ _serious_ _?_ '. The popping sound of knotting and unknotting escalated higher, dragging out along the anal beads that had rested on her vowels. And as the last one stepped out, she archived climax at half an inch away from death.

When it was over, she held unto the 'Wilde ride' and padded his head and just like that he retracted from the perilous strangle. Like if it was nothing.

She does know our fox better than anyone and I dare say even better than himself, but her I-can-do-anything-regardless-of-my-safety attitude it's going to kill her one of this days. That or I keep forgetting she is...we are super tough bunnies.

Nick's brow frowned in worry when he released the hoarse pants and the hurting pleased look she wore.

"Uhh..." Before he could muster any sane response Judy interjected.

"I'm overjoyed to be able to please my master Nick" She sounded scratchy "Please let us continue."

"I don't thin..."

"Master promised. Take care of us. 'His servant pets." Nick could be cute when he wanted to but, bunnies are uncontested in that category. "Please."

He took a deep breath and sigh it out. Then unsheathing his 'third leg', put her down carefully on her wobbly feet. Kissed her forehead and turned on his heel paying her no further attention. He was back on the game once again.

"Skylar, Please be a dear and serve yourself on the table."

She wasted no time in literally sitting on a plate over our coffee table, presenting her overgrown vulva under a little rosemary branch as ornament ' _Where did that came from?'_.

"Dessert it's served, my master Nick." She chanted playfully.

"Looks delicious." He said wearing one of his sexy grins. "Who is a good girl?"

"Is it, me?" Her eyes shining with pretend hope. "My master Nick."

"Yes you are, you are a good girl." He closed the distance to her lower lips sniffing in as she put on a silly smile. "Very good girl in deed."

While keeping his eyes on hers he bite on the scent leaves barely pinching the pelt underneath, making her whine in a pleading tone that was not let down when he skim down his sharp incisors at her sensitive sex.

The red vulpine’s muzzle encompassed the pulpy and inflated region of the other fox, sucking hard on it savoring and drinking her bitter-sweet body fluids. As he parted form it he made an obscene 'slurp' sound, loudly so, gulped and then hummed in satisfaction.

He hold on his now not so erect member still coated by the contents of its prior lunge. Lifted it up with malicious intent, for then to launch it against red swollen lips, causing a splashing sound and a primal yeep out from the cream colored vixen.

He raised his baton and smacked gently at her rosy parts again and again as if tenderizing meat, and with each hit a visible shudder jolted through her body until she started howling like a mad mammal.

When he stop a request form our lord to her was made with a face that if not for my engrained special training I would have missed. The message was received by Skye but in her skewed state of mind it took a moment longer to catch on than that of his on-performance patience, earning thus a harsh nipple twist, in just pierced nipples at that.

And after screaming and overcoming her pain, she was quick to rise up her rump over her elbows spreading up her reverie canyon, her scent deepen once more. "Please my master Nick, use me as you wish." She managed to soften the tone of her voice but a ping of resistance could be heard if you knew were to look.

He did notice, and his gaze upon her remained expectant.

"Wont my Master Nick want to fuck me like a street whore?" She tried again, but he just standed there ' _Yes! Why wont you ram her so I can get my turn?'_.

In retrospective It should've been obvious, Skye feminine dodgyness naturally niches her as the dominant party of our relationship, always pushing over us, enchanting us to volunteer to do what she intend from us, just like this whole scheme. That’s what Nick wanted from her, to be truly submissive, and in order to do so he pusher her over the edge.

He trailed his claws and paw pads over her most vulnerable and thus sensitive zones, teasing her, by the soft of her belly, the side of her ribs, and specially on her throat. She responded by holding her breath and making a face but keeping otherwise open and in submissive stand.

It was not until he slap-hammer her inflated vulva with his red rod (not gently), making a whipping effect with the metallic ring on the tip, that she finally loose her self-control and yelped. "AHHH!...Okay okay, I 'Beg' you, please! I don't care anymore, just rut me!". She exploded in a desperate moan-plead, that seem to do the trick, making him push his shaft in her pink asterisk.

Soon after, the continuous shoving made it all the way to the base of his inflated knot as their breathing became panting. Harder push after that her sphincter swallowed it whole, and in doing so driving her to ecstasy while barking incoherencies.

Satisfied with the knotting, Nick strengthen his stance "Hold on to something." He growled and pulled hard on their entanglement. Skye did as she was told with clear distress reflected on her face.

I heard the loud popping sound of his knot forcing its way out followed by a high-pitch outcry that left a pained ringing on my hearing.

All of the sudden he turned an eye to me, and growled, tensing his lips and showing his fangs. I knew what that meant. ' _Fi_ _nally, my turn_ '. So I wasted no time to jump into his hind quarters inserting my self into him.

With all the lubrication I had on me due to all this ridiculous, humiliating but never the less thrilling teasing, I slid my rod down to the base whit ease and proceed to rut him double the pace he was rutting her, while his tail warped around my waist pulling me closer.

"Harder!" He snarled at me after a second pop and howl from our tamed lover, I did as he told me.

I tell you this, it's not easy to hold unto the top of a madly humping foxy tower (holding on by the balls, because that's the way he likes it), then again I've done parachute-less skydiving and worse. Never the less I felt insulted when I'm asked to "pump it harder", as I was all ready giving it all.

Nick stopped and twisted in that almost surreal flexibility of foxes, glaring me daggers with those menacing emerald eyes. He step off the table caring me along to set our feet on the floor.

At which time I felt being pulled away from him, it was Judy who had recovered from her 'mauling', taking hold of my carrot, pouring an amber liquid that now I think was from the same bottle previously drank from.

She rub it into my member and just as it was starting to burn she pushed my hips with hers and shoved me back in his fox-hole.

It became switching from pain to pleasure as she literally used my as a strap-on, smacking hard on my back cheeks. And from time to time I think I heard Skye's sharp howling preceded by the signature lewd bang.

This continued for some time and I can recall cumming at least three times or maybe four... Any way it was a cacophony of wet splashes, sprays, drips; cries, howls, yeeps, chirs and so on.

After a while Nick reverberated in front of me tightening in compulsive spams, contracting his from and without warning twisted and rotated caring us bunnies again, to set in the traditional after sex pose of canines. Interlocked with them, two sets of buns between two doggos, and we rubbed into each others rear marking glands, our smell sprayed from them, mixing and deepening our mutual claim. It was heavenly to be with them warped around a double helix of foxy tail, making time to breath and appreciate our connection.

***

After that we got a little break and when I returned from the kitchen, something seemed odd and if not for the security that being in the fox den gave me, my training would've kick in and counter the surprise attack, or maybe it was because I knew on instinct that it was a jest treat.

So I saw myself pined down and quickly strapped lifted and hanged with leather bands to the sealing. My intents to resist where at first deliberate and then pretended to fit in the roll I suppose I was given, but having my feet stretched out to touch the sides of my cheeks, my arms clamped even higher and the strain of my weight on them, made me aware that my now very exposed and easy access derrière was still stuffed with plastic balls, and then that devil of a fox was comfortably set to behold on me.

It does not take a genius to realise what was going to happen to me.

"Come on Nick, take it easy on me." My plead was met only by his eyes switching up to meet mine. "*Gulp* Please?"

"Rejecting your master when he is about to grant you his favor?" He asked in hurt and disbelief. "I can't leave that unpunished." His razor smile broaden.

"What's up cutie, weren’t you eager to get your turn?". His cream furred accomplice cooed on my left while grabbing the base of my ears and one of my legs.

On the other side was of course the gray doe, pulling down on my tail, also grabbing onto my right leg. She didn't spoke but rather made noises of anticipation at the high frequency of her heartbeat, crazy like eyes and compulsively lip nipping.

Judy's hand found the handle that made me corked, and pulled but it didn't come off. "He is just too thing, my master Nick". she was blushing and jiggling.

Then Skye joined the effort but I think this was also part of the act that was being pull off. "Too thigh, but we'll make him loose for you, our master Nick." Humming the vixen turned eyes towards him, to her and then to me.

_'Okay Jack, relax, you can take this, you can't trick them to not see that they get you, but you can lessen it.'_

I closed my eyes as they yank the beads out, exiting me with a continuous embarrassing popping and as much as I hate to admit cute moans from me.

But a insufferable itch took its place.

I'm not much of a religious rabbit, anymore, but I remember thinking. ' _Lord Frit_ _h_ _, please forgive me. But I WANT HIM IN ME'_. As they say, old habits die hard.

I cringe at this, but I must accept reality as it is.

He took his dear time, that I'm sure. Rubbing circles with his cold adorned tip around my soft doughnut, while humming tenderly with derogative terms like "who's my little femboy?" and "Stripes is a cutie little bun, my cutie little bun." and others I'm trying to block out of my mind but can't. "He is just another dumb lustful baby-bunny hungry for big red carrot, isn't he?."

And that’s how I felt and no doubt looked like at the moment. I was no longer restraining any expression and he was, no, they were playing with me and I sung at their tone.

And I enjoyed, embarrassingly enjoyed. That’s the best words I can find to describe it.

Then, off course, the females proceed to swept me down (I can't remember if they were told so), and he must have flinched on purpose, because slid down until our scrotums butted. This I remember more clearly as the girls deliberate rubbed our testes together, knowing how much it bother me, but taking into account where I am as of now, that sentiment as been silly of me.

"Whats the matter? Feeling less of a man? Or..." It was Skye who said this.

"Or maybe... you enjoy it so much that the fox got your tongue?" Judy completed, and Nick use that to steal a kiss and did bite my tongue.

"YEOW! Come on, weren't we done with silly games already!?" I don't know what I was trying to accomplish with that, for they continued giggling and pressing our balls and rubbing our dicks together coating them in mostly my precum.

For his part Nick limited to relax, put his hands on his nape and lick on his chops. He knows I have a fear-love thing for pointy teeth and he does pull it off quiet well.

I was lifted again and threaded fixedly, the itch from before thickened and I was released to be nail by my own weight.

His cock finally enter my ass whit more ease that I've been fearing. Still, "Mmmmaaaagh". ' _I can't be_ _liev_ _e that came from me_ '.

I must've cum then because a while later I saw my reflection in the sealing mirror (oh! That’s right, I don’t know when or how they put it there. And I'm still ashamed of how I look on it). And when I notice myself like this, moaning like a she-wolf, my Todd's trusts became deeper and harder.

Suddenly I felt empty again, as he extracted his rod to cover me with frosting, and I came again, just a little. Nick then made a lapping line with his raspy tongue from my member up to my face, collecting our wallowing of cum, to easily kiss me, punching down my throat all of the numbing musty mix (weird, other times his spoo have had a salty-sweet taste to it).

I didn't had self-will at the moment, and felt rather that think. Or could it be that this is what I wanted deep inside. Well I had come to terms with falling in love with a male and the others, but this as been rather different? I don't know.

Anyway around here was when I must've passed out. But it also seems that we continued a bit longer.

Now that I'm awake, I've retell the whole experience to myself, and there are still missing parts, like I can't remember when did they untied me and laid us in his bed, or how I ended up knotted with my... our fox for the first time.

He looks quite satisfied, rolling in and out of slumber. While Skye and Judy are snuggled up at our sides, they look content and beautiful albeit tousled.

"I love you. I just love you guys very much." I needed to say that.

Long fluffy tails shake a little though remain covering us.

I look the three of them in the eyes, they know, and don't need to say anything. This is pacifying. This is the love I been looking for all my life.

Our muzzles come together and two long tongues cherish two short ones, that reply with strength... I feel passing out again, along them. My lovers. Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to this whole writing thing, and any advise you reader have to offer will be taken into account. Thank you for reading.


End file.
